


A Matter of Trust, Ch4-Pt1

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [10]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: We learn a little about of why Callis works for the Baron, and what her goals may be. In the meantime Adrian returns to the twinks, only to be confronted by a very reluctant Destania and Biggs, leading him to wonder how much more he has to do before he truly earns their trust.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch4-Pt1

\- 4 -

How many trees were sacrificed to make up this entire library? It was a question Callis often jokingly asked herself whenever she perused the Baron's many books. So many articles of history, documents and even manuals were contained here, the long, pained task of collecting the vestiges of knowledge that Furrae had to offer. In many cases the books were so old, or so alien, that little of their passages made any sense. Yet even with this vast knowledge at his fingertips, the Baron often displayed bouts of memory loss or deep thought.

In the few short years the Adventurer had spent under his employ, she had come so much closer to her goal. Previously she had become lost in her travels, alone and scarred; as her fingers ran over the pages of one journal, Callis's thoughts went back in time to happier memories.

Happier times.

A time that was ripped from her heart.

All for the amusement of a sick, twisted creature.

Creatures she could no longer have the heart to trust again... ever.

The shelves were suddenly rattled as a dull thud struck the surrounding room, vibrating not only the surfaces but the walls and any loose items scattered around the Baron's study. Callis's ears and tail twitched once the brief vibrations settled, what was strange was that she was at the top of the tower, stranger still was that the crash felt very close. Whatever it was that caused it had to be very large.

Callis turned towards a pair of double doors as they clattered briefly before being pushed into the study, revealing an outside balcony that looked over the horizon. A beautiful morning sun blazed into the room making the wolf adventurer wince and shield her eyes from its rays. Shadowed by the rays was a figure blocking part of the sunlight, “...Brelioro, sir, you've returned” she said, recognising the cloak making up his silhouette.

The doors shut as the Baron stepped in from the light of the sun, a wave of his arms encased in a pale green glow showing he used his innate abilities to manipulate them without physical contact. Without so much as a sound save for the gentle click of the lock the doors closed, the bright rays behind him now gone, allowing Callis to see better as she blinked the brightness from her eyes. “Good morning, Callis, I trust you slept well,” he chuckled lightly, amused at the idea of sleep, an effort he had not done so himself for as long as he could remember.

“I slept... fine, sir,” she said, albeit with a uneasy scratch of her arm.

The Baron approached her with a slow methodical step and kept his view upon her, he could see the tense uneasiness in Callis face. “Your words mean one thing, Callis my dear, yet your eyes tell me something else entirely.” he said and gently ran the tips of his fingers across her cheek in a concerned caress.

Although his words were comforting, the touch of his leather clad hand still ran a chill along her spine. Callis had worked with the Baron for a few years now, yet sadly, for all of her trust in him, there was still an air of cold that surrounded his presence. It felt unnatural even in the warmth of sun that heated the stony walled room.

“You did not sleep, did you?” he asked her, stepping off to one side to avoid creating too much tension for his assistant. Approaching the desk he slid one of the books upon it closer to himself.

“A little... not long enough to dream perhaps.” replied Callis.

“Dreams are little more than landscapes of our imagination, you should not fear them.”

“Pardon your wisdom, sir, but when there are creatures about who can take advantage and destroy you through them... for some there is plenty to, fear.”

“Ah yes, the Cubi, alas they are not the only creatures with such abilities. Although they are our focus,” The Baron slipped his fingers between a number of the books on the table in search of a particular one he had been saving for later. His search was in vain however as it was no longer present, perhaps he had moved it back to its place on the shelf, “Yet I know YOU do not fear them.”

“No, I hate them.” said Callis with a low growl, “They've taken much from me, too much.”

“A sentiment we both share.”

And a goal that had brought Callis under the Baron's service, through him she would finally find the ones responsible for her pain. If she had to go through scores of Cubi to find them, no doubt the world would not miss a few more in the process, helping her employer would just be the start. She waited as he continued to search his desk for something.

“Callis... have you moved a few of my books from the table?” he asked, sliding one into his hand.

“Oh that's right, sir, you had a visitor while you were away.”

“...A visitor?” said the Baron sounding genuinely surprised.

“They said they were an old friend, they even quoted both of your names... and a few I was not familiar with,” explained the wolf Being approaching the other side of the table, watching the Baron push around the books slowly, “She left you a book, sir, and exchanged it for one on your desk, claimed that it was a returned investment on an agreement you had.”

At least that explained why the book he had been looking for was missing now. Curious if concerning, the Baron had made many contacts over the centuries, it had not been the first time he forgot about an agreement, but one regarding books, especially his personal ones? “Callis, did you not try to stop them?” he asked.

Callis shivered feeling the shroud of failure hover over her head, “I... s-sir, I did question them but... they were a Fae sir. I doubt I could've stopped them... my apologies,” she quivered more fearful of repercussions than what a Fae might have done to her despite their cheerful, friendly appearance.

“I see, what did she look like?”

“A red-orangish looking wolf with long dark orange hair... that's all I really got to see, she had this strange accent too I've never heard before.”

“How curious...” murmured the Baron tapping a finger against the chin of his mask, “This is an interesting turn... I always knew she had some involvement, but not like this. But why take a direct approach now?”

“Sir?”

“We're close, Callis, that is the only thing it can mean.”

Puzzled, Callis blinked slowly. Her employer was even more confusing than before, usually he would explain himself afterwards yet spoke nothing about this mysterious Fae that had arrived. Opening her mouth to present a question, she halted her words, realising perhaps this was beyond her understanding; the Baron knew many things and interacting with the Fae should not be a surprise.

“Come,” he beckoned her, motioning towards the door leading to the rest of the tower, “We still have much to prepare and my delegation has yet to introduce itself.”

 

 

⁂

 

Getting back to the Twinks had been easier than Adrian anticipated, but getting THROUGH the streets was another matter during the daytime. For a series of territories that worked loosely together, as Biggs explained it, it was surprising to see it so orderly and extremely busy with trade. It was like an organisation of gangs working together, but... actually functioning without petty rivalries.

Despite some of the illicit trade, he had to concede this setup was very impressive, yet it made Adrian wonder what was Biggs's true angle in the scheme of things. Asking directly would be prove to be blunt, besides if Biggs was anything like his sister, and Desiree for that matter, it was doubtful the big boss would reveal much about his organisation without earning some trust first.

Approaching the entrance to Biggs's manor, Adrian was greeted by a pair of large burly Beings, both heavily armed but clearly slacking off too much, one was even asleep against the wall. The other however seeing the armour clad Creator approach, blocked the way brandishing a very large club embedded with carved runes. No doubt there was some underlying magic or enchantment imbued in that wooden bat.

“Name?” asked the Being with a rough tone.

“Adrian, I was here the night before, I need to see Biggs.”

“Never saw ya, and the boss made no mention of any 'Adrian'”

“...Seriously? Look just tell him I'm here.”

“No, go make an appointment.”

“How do I do that?”

“Probably through his assistant.”

“Okay, where can I find Dee then?”

“Inside.”

Adrian narrowed his eyes through the helmet at the guard, this guy was being an ass for the sake of it and it was starting to wear thin. Throwing his arms out to the side in a huff he grunted, “Ugh, for Christ sake, two seconds, just go tell Biggs I'm here, it's important.” the guard gave him a shove pushing Adrian back a step.

“Get lost punk, the boss doesn't just take visitors on a whim,” snapped the guard, tapping his bat into a hand menacingly, “Might be different if you had a good rack and some nice legs but you don't appear to have either. Now unless you think you can get past us, screw off already.”

“Do I have to just go through you two, or ALL of his guards?' asked Adrian rolling one of his shoulders, starting to figure he was going to need to take the direct approach after all. Without even so much as a reply the guard reared up his bat and quickly brought around at head level.

Direct it was then...

 

\----

 

Inside the mansion at the same time, Biggs passed into the main foyer whistling a slow tune, the sound echoing off the walls. A clipboard in one hand and a very embellished pen in the other, he checked off a list of to-do for the day. Bank, groceries, meeting arrangements, they were common elements present through the week. Even the massive hole in his wall that had just been made as a guard flew through it could be considered normal. Rocks and debris followed along as the Being thudded into the ground just at Biggs's feet. He continued checking off items, not the least bit bothered. The second door guard whizzed past the front of the ferret after crashing through the doors, coming to a skidding halt across the foyer floor.

“Must be collection time again...” murmured Biggs, checking off a few items before scribbling down some new lines, “Order new door... repair hole in wall...” he said then kicked the guard at his feet a few times; out like a light and that warranted another line on his list, “Fire old guards and hire new ones.”

A tall presence made itself known, approaching Biggs very casually for someone that invaded his home, still the ferret had little to be threatened by, for the moment. “Hey Adrian, welcome back... so soon too.” he greeted without looking, the glare of the sunlight bouncing off the armour from the corner of Biggs eye made it obvious whom the visitor was.

“You need a new door, sorry,” apologised Adrian calmly, “I thought you told your guards about me, they seemed very reluctant to let me in unless I was female or booked an appointment.”

Biggs narrowed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh,  _'Destania for gods sake...'_ he thought to himself, knowing who the culprit was. “I did,” he then said lowering the clipboard, “Must've got lost down the line of communication, I'll try and get you some ID instead.”

“Great, entry aside, I think we have a problem.” nodded Adrian and retrieved the book he was given by the Baron, his helmet retracted in the meantime, allowing him some fresh air for a change.

“I'll say.” sighed Biggs with an irritable tone while raising his hands upwards and out a little, “Do you know how hard it is to keep hold of monetary assets these days without some financial prick trying to swindle you?” the ferret asked in a rhetorical sense then swatted at the clipboard, particularly at one of the corners where a note was attached, “I mean seriously, I own the freaking bank, what do these guys think they can get away with?”

“A travesty, I remember the days it was easier to hold onto your money.”

“I know, right?!”

The open pages of a book were suddenly presented to Biggs, almost shoved into his face by Adrian, the dull sheets displaying a symbol. And it wasn't a symbol he had expected to see, hand drawn and very expertly sketched. “What the... Adrian, where did you get this?” he asked concerned.

“Where's Desiree?”

“She's...” Biggs then paused before taking on a more suspicious tone, “I can't rightly tell you that unless you tell me where you found this book?”

“Doesn't matter, I know she's nearby anyway I can sense her Aura.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“Biggs, it's obvious you guys still don't trust me.” suggested a disappointed Adrian, “Clearly not enough to tell me that Dee had two kids at that Inn AND a Dragon who actually seems friendly.”

“Woah- woah- woah, back up there, shiny,” defended Biggs with a show of his hand, suggesting he wasn't about to get walked all over in this conversation, “THAT air of mistrust, comes from Dee, not me! I told you my sister was there, right?” Adrian made a sharp motion with his wrist to one side in acknowledgement, “The dragon, that Pyroduck guy I think his name is? I didn't think he was worth mentioning since someone claimed to off a dragon just the other day.”

And that still wasn't an achievement that Adrian was proud of in any sense. Tapping the top a few times the Creator explained, “Someone called the Baron left me that, his words were less than favourable about Cubi.” he said lowering the book down and flipping it closed with one hand.

“Wait, you met the Baron, in person?” questioned Biggs in audible surprise.

“So you DO know him?”

“I know OF him, one of his employees was here the day before you arrived. What did he want?” asked Biggs and was provided with a brief explanation and run down of what happened at the Lost Lake Inn, including the meeting with Callis. “You SURE you don't know this guy, because it sounds like he knows you pretty well to go looking for you.”

“He claims to know my father, and my daughter.”

“Dude, they're still alive?” asked Biggs mildly doubtful and raised an eyebrow.

“I... don't know,” stuttered Adrian with an uneasy shuffle in his arms, “The Baron claims my daughter is, but was reluctant to give me details,” closing his eyes he focused his senses on detecting nearby auras just out of curiosity, “That isn't to say he has some very vocal hate towards the Cubi. And... claims they're the reason for my daughters 'state'. He seems to insinuate it's something to do with these clans in particular.”

Biggs blinked a few times, this did not sound promising at all. Although there wasn't any direct aggression in Adrian's tone and body language, it was clear he had questions. When you put some of the pieces together, it started to create a very ugly picture of potential distrust. But what about the other symbol on the other page, it wasn't one he recognised; surely Cyra was not the only culprit. He decided to be upfront about the issue, “Adrian, what are your intentions exactly?” he asked with a point of a finger. “If you had any lick of belief into what this guy said, I doubt you would've found me first and went straight after Dee.”

Adrian opened his eyes again slowly, “I don't mean Dee any harm, Biggs. But I need some answers, I need Dee to start trusting me. I can't help her if she doesn't let me.”

That was something Biggs couldn't deny, the problem was Destania was far too stubborn for her own good, it was a shame to watch Adrian bash himself up against a gate that might never open. But he didn't fault the guy for trying, even if it meant watching him get hurt in the process. Maybe it was better for him to find out on his own eventually.

Nodding the ferret said, “Alright, Dee's probably out running some checks for me, I can radio her back and tell her it's important. Wait here, okay? And try not to break anything else.” he directed, pointing to Adrian's feet as he made way out of the foyer.

Once alone, silence fell upon the foyer with only the sounds of a nearby clock ticking away, echoing away the passage of time. Adrian flipped open the book again and examined the symbol of Cyra once more. This connection between his daughter, the Baron and these clans was uncanny, they felt too coincidental. And the odds of stumbling into this web were insurmountable to be sure, that or fate was just having a really wacky day with irony right now.

Of course not everything was just a coincidence either...

A short while passed, perhaps no more than fifteen minutes, before the Creator's senses started to tingle with a familiar presence approaching. Yet it did not come from any of the entrances to the foyer, it was somewhere... more out of reach.

“Was the front door too obvious for you, Dee?” queried Adrian, directing his question to the open room where there were no visible recipients.

The quiet tak of shoes impacted against the tiled floor as the nimble Cubi dropped from the rafters. “Humph,” grunted Destania, even with her best shrouding magic he was able to pierce the veils that would normally hide her to most detection methods. Once again she underestimated his abilities, but was no longer surprised by this fact, “Biggs insisted I return to speak with you, I do hope it is important as I am very busy dealing with some interlopers.” she declared with a notable irritation in her voice.

Straight to the point then, “I just came back from the Inn, there's this guy called the Red Baron, he seems to know me very well. He left me this book, or journal- or whatever it is.” explained Adrian, producing the book and holding out to her, “You need to look at this and then you really need to fill me in on a few things.”

Destania merely raised a bewildered eyebrow, granted it was a short and simple explanation if brash and demanding at the same time. The man had a rush of confusion as his emotions displayed some uncertainty in what to feel.  _'The Red Baron...?'_ she repeated to herself in thought, with no idea who that was to begin with. Reluctantly the Cubi shaped a tendril from her back into a large claw and snapped the book from Adrian's hand so that she might examine it.

Images were sketched into the pages several times, along with many passages, some unbearably difficult to read with the remaining providing little to nothing useful. The pictures were nothing to be scoffed at however, for they were clan symbols, one that she recognised, another that she didn't and the third...

“How... curious...” remarked Destania suspiciously with narrowed eyes over the top of the book, piercing a stare at Adrian. Her own clan marking was also within the book, clear as day and with many ill spoken things about it. Alas, that was not the only curious thing currently in the room. Like a whisper unspoken, Destania could hear words, even sentences.

Were they Adrian's...? Could she read his thoughts now?

“Brelioro,” said the Cubi, “You keep repeating it, why is that.”

Smiling Adrian replied, “Oh you noticed, so I can control it then,” he said surprised at himself.

“You lowered your shield, you couldn't before?”

“Dee, before I met you I didn't even know I had such protections,” he said, rubbing the underside of a cheek to remove an uncomfortable itch, “I have no idea if it was already there, or if you triggered something when you tried. If you're able to read my thoughts now I guess I have some control over it.”

But it wasn't just thoughts, she was able to gain an idea of the Baron's appearance, his travels to and from the inn, the Hollows as he called them... and that stupid dragon that was still there. Her son, her daughter both appearing well at least, and lastly that distasteful runt of a spotted brat too. These were memories, normally only attainable though a direct method of invasion.

This was... beyond what passive thought reading should be capable of, unless he was actively projecting them to her, which appeared very unlikely, his mind was now an open book almost. Just how far back was it possible to reach she wondered. Would he catch on?

Not to say she didn't have to try very hard, already images, likely recent ones, jumped out at her as she skimmed the surface of his memories. The events that had happened in the last twenty-four hours were the easiest to see but held little interested, instead she reached back further, touching on images foreign for this time. A hospital bed, rooms made of glassy silver she guessed were Elevas, names she did not recognise spoken in excess. Conflict, battle, a heated desperate duel against a cloaked figure clearly Adrian held in much contempt.

It was this cloaked figure she came to focus on in surfing the memories - who would drive what appeared to be a normally calm and complacent warrior to such rage?

“...Destania, did you hear me?” called out Adrian casually.

“Mm, yes?” blinked Destania as the images faded away as she was brought back to reality.

Leaning to one side, Adrian placed a hand on his hip, it was unusual to see her in such a pensive state. Ignoring her brief lapse he repeated himself, “I said Brelioro is the same guy as the Baron, it was his true name. The Baron is just a title he inherited... from my father.” he explained.

“Your father?”

“Yes, but, I don't know.” sighed Adrian shaking his head with a short throw of his hands into the air, “None of this is making sense.”

“Quite. I have no quarrels with this Baron, nor is he a concern,” said a confident Destania snapping the book closed finally. She folded her arms, letting the book dangle from the tips of her fingers with a swing, “The chances of him locating me here is negligible, trust me.” The Cubi almost felt a wince under her skin crawl from the irony to even assure someone else to 'trust her' as it were, Destania was comfortable with the idea no one should actually trust her... not completely anyway.

“Don't be so sure of that, one of his followers was here AND at the Inn.” countered Adrian, motioning to both their current location and to a space behind him to emphasise his point, “I'd imagine this same worker is the reason the Baron knew how to find me.”

Destania's expression grew dark a little, “What?” she snapped, “Do you mean to say you are potentially compromised already?” shot the Cubi, her fingernails clawing into the book and tearing some of the leather from the surface curling it over.

“Compromised?” blurted a puzzled Adrian, “I can't even fathom how that would be possible Dee, this Callis came HERE before I did - sure I encountered her as she was leaving the inn and was possibly the reason for the Baron finding me, yet it appears they already knew where to look... or, they're down to the last few places they could check.”

“...It appears Biggs failed to inform me of this detail as well.” growled Destania, sensing the familiar ferret's emotions nearby, casual and fleeting without a care in the world as per usual. That little runt often only took things seriously when it suited him. “I shall have to thank him for it... later.”

Adrian felt a little shiver, if this was how she spoke about repaying her friends for letting things slip he could only guess what it may involve. Nothing good came to mind, might be a good note not to cross her, even with a light-hearted joke just to be sure. “I'm sure that'll be full of roses and chocolates.” he said on an impulse before wincing at already breaking his own mental note, why did he say that anyway?

Surprising even herself however, Destania let a smirk form at the crook of her lip at his sarcastic if lightly amusing remark. At least it showed he was still cautious of a kind, too bad it wasn't cautionary enough which gave her a distinct advantage at this time. “Cute, but you did give me an idea,” she said.

“Right...” smiled an uneasy Adrian, “So, look, Dee, I need to ask you something, as much as I don't trust this Baron guy he did say something that... well, has me concerned.”

“To the point Adrian, I do not entertain beating around the bush as it were.”

“Have you, or anyone in your clan had any connection with a young girl, shorter than me-”

“I have never met your daughter, Teepo.” interjected Destania gauging an image of her from his mind, and that was an honest truth. The border collie's appearance wasn't the most unique, but her posture and expression was defining. Images of her were particularly strong and vivid, memories he went through great strides to hold on to. A weakness perhaps? “And before you ask, I am certain no one else in my clan will know her.”

“Is that the same certainty when you asked me if any of my enemies may still be alive?”

Destania blinked at his sudden smug re-usage of a previous question she made, “...Touche. But unlike your experience of the last two-hundred thousand, I have experienced my clan's history. My certainty is very assured.” said the confident Cubi.

“...How old are you anyway?”

“THAT is a very personal question, Adrian. I trust you will not be disappointed if I decline to answer,” stated Destania with a mild glare, although the question slightly offended her she had to wonder what the question had to do with the current conversation anyway. Again his child like curiosity was different, if dangerous to himself.

Adrian shuffled awkwardly and mumbled, “Was just curious.”

“Hm, speaking of curiosity, Adrian...” started Destania, a fold of her arms and a scratch of her shoulder, one of the injuries she suffered still itched from time to time. A constant reminder of her carelessness she would be quick not to repeat, “How was it you came to discover my children at the Inn? I know for a fact neither of them will have mentioned it recklessly.”

“My Aura reading senses, they can determine to some degree family relations by the similarities you guys share.” he explained sounding disgruntled, just how long was she going to keep this ten feet gap of suspicion between them he wondered. “It can determine gender, race, strength... Aura's aren't just something we emanate, it's a literal imprint of our connection to Mana.”

Destania ran a finger along the tip of her chin, this was an awful lot of information to be gleaned just by looking at something. No doubt that also meant that creatures, Cubi in particular, would have trouble blending in by shape shifting, “There is no hiding one's true nature from a Creator it appears.” she said.

“Perhaps, but it doesn't tell me everything about a person.” Adrian then motioned out to Destania up and down with the flat of his hand, “I know that's you Dee, but I can't tell you're shape shifted under that, if I hadn't seen your true form I would've assumed the gazelle appearance was your base form.”

“So there are flaws,” pondered Destania, lowering her arms and placing one hand on her hip, this was some beneficial news at least. Not by much, but it was something worth noting for the future. She then tensed up a little when Adrian approached closing the gap between them, he stopped immediately upon seeing her reaction and held his hands up non-threatening again.

“Dee, you gotta start giving me some benefit here.” pleaded Adrian, seeing the tension in her face, even after everything they've done for each other, she was still being stubborn. The Creator wasn't about to give up however, he was determined to prove he could be relied upon. And went on to say, “I get it, trust is hard for you, I want to be your friend and that starts with getting past that barbed wire you've got set up around that heart of yours.”

That was certainly a new way of putting it, others would claim it was made of stone, or ice even and that she no longer had emotion or feelings of empathy towards anyone else. But speculation was an expense others enjoyed far too much on her behalf. A brief glance past Adrian brought Biggs into her sight, stood at a doorway with a focused stare while he leant against the frame. Destania knew that look whenever it was present and it just irritated her even more, maybe she was being too harsh, a little trust couldn't hurt right? Taking slow steps towards Adrian she opened the book and presented it for both of them to see, displaying one of the symbols she tapped a finger against the page.

 


End file.
